Accident
by bittersweet-endings-2214
Summary: Russia is stuck in an uncomfortable position during a world conference... Rated M for omorashi, extreme fluff and uke!Russia.  No Smut, sorry  AmerRus towards the end


Ivan sat at the meeting, smiling as per usual. It was going very slowly, and it was very boring. The worst part, however, was that it was a nine hour long meeting. With no breaks. And they were only two hours in and the Russian was already bored out of his mind. Switzerland was speaking about drugs or banking or something else that wasn't interesting in the least, and with Germany's watchful eye looming in the room, there was no way that anything more exciting would happen than this. Just sitting at a table for six more hours until they could finally, _finally, _go back home.

Ivan made a mental note to use the restroom before he left the building. Traffic on the way to the hotel would be miserable, and seeing as he already had a slight twinge in his lower abdomen, that would not be a good thing.

Switzerland sat down and Spain stood, speaking of a problem with a river dam. Great, another abysmal topic of monologue. Ivan doodled on his notepad as the minutes ticked by slower than centuries. The discomfort in his bladder was getting worse, but Ivan pushed it down. _'Just don't think about it,'_ he thought to himself. As the minutes passed by, however, not thinking about it became difficult. Surely he could hold it for a few more hours, though! He was Russia, the largest country in the world! If he could handle the upkeep of a nation, he could handle a pesky bladder. He didn't even have to go that bad! Ivan crossed his legs under the table.

Spain finished his speech and it started to rain, causing the violet eyed man to gulp silently. The aching was bad enough, and now it started raining? Ivan nearly groaned, and America began his overly-enthusiastic speech about nonsense and gibberish. The tall man bit his lip as the need got worse with the steadily growing rainfall. He pressed his legs together in a nervous attempt at relief. It worked, for a while, until thunder struck and made the man jump. A tiny squirt of urine escaped him, not even enough to seep through his boxers but more than necessary to make Ivan start to panic. He squeezed all of his muscles in his abdomen as hard as he could, as he shook imperceptibly. Ivan hid his terrified expression behind his scarf. _'You've held it through a meeting before! You can do it again!'_ he shouted in his head. Ivan dared to look at the clock. _'Five and a half hours left. You can do this. You can make it..!' _

Only ten minutes later, however, Ivan was beginning to doubt his ability to control himself. His legs were quaking and it took all of his willpower to keep his hands on the table. Another jet of urine escaped him and he tensed, immediately forcing himself to stop, shoving the need to the back of his mind. His face was flushed, but it was hid behind his scarf, so no one noticed his distress. At least he had some shred of dignity left. Yet another wave of agonizing desperation washed over him, and he was tempted to whimper. He clenched his teeth onto the inside of his scarf to keep himself quiet, and the meeting carried on, oblivious to Russia's predicament.

Five hours and ten minutes left. Had it really only been twenty minutes since he last checked the clock? Ivan's knees were jiggling rapidly as another small spurt leaked out, this time soaking through to be seen on his pants. If they weren't sitting at a table, someone would have noticed. Ivan didn't even know who was speaking anymore; the only thing that mattered was staying in control of his body and not having an accident during the meeting. He balled his hands into fists and pressed them into the table as a shiver went down his back, the aching turning into pain. _'Please,' _he thought, _'Oh god please let me make it through the meeting…'_ He squeezed his eyes tight as the urgency grew. It would take nothing short of a miracle for him to last five more hours. Another stream trickled from him, this time dampening the chair. Russia was humiliated. _'Please!_ _If I can make it through this meeting, I-I'll give up vodka forever!' _The Russian cringed as he thought of the liquid, another pang of pure misery punching him. This time the misery elicited an inaudible whimper from the desperate man, as he forced tears back into his glazed purple eyes.

Only minutes later, another involuntary spurt of urine gushed out, hitting the floor with a light splatter. Ivan gasped, but no one seemed to notice. He gave himself a small squeeze before returning his hand to the table. The relief from pressure felt so nice, even if only for a second. He needed more, he felt like he was going to burst at any minute. Ivan slid his hands below the table and grabbed himself, nearly sighing in pleasure. After a few minutes, however, another bolt of lightning struck, and with it came a sudden booming thunder. Ivan barely kept himself from losing all control after the startling noise, and he tightened his hands as hard as he could. It did nothing, though, as the despair racked his whole bladder. Ivan shuddered, and looked at the clock. Four hours… And-And fifty minutes..! The tall nation almost started to sob. _'I-I can't… I c-can't last that long! I'm not going to make it..! I c-can't… I c-can't..!' _At this point tears did start to fall silently down Ivan's face, as his more than full bladder, even through all the small releases, was even more full than it had been before. Ivan dabbed at his eyes with his scarf and shoved his hands between his legs once again.

Fifteen, then twenty minutes passed and soon it came Ivan's time to speak. He stood up, hiding his damp trousers behind his long coat as he stuttered the beginning to his speech. Another flood of desperation hit him harder than ever, and he threw his hands between his legs. But it was too late. Ivan shuddered pathetically as another jet of pee ran down his leg. His face was stained a deeper scarlet than his old flag, and tears were streaming down his face. He clenched his teeth as he frantically tried to stop the flow. His knees wobbled violently and he let out a choked sob as he lost control completely. Urine poured out from him, as did cries. The yellow liquid splashed onto the ground pooling in his boots and below his feet. _'No… No… Please, no..!' _

Ivan felt helpless, standing there in front of everyone, wetting himself uncontrollably. He felt like a child, just a baby who couldn't even hold in a little pee. Ivan was drenched from the waist down. Everyone just kept sitting there, staring at him as he cried into his hands, sobs racking his body as he darted from the room, leaving a trail of puddles behind him.

Ivan leaned against a wall, finally feeling the urine slowing into a trickle. It took five whole minutes to completely empty his bladder, and when it finally stopped, he slid to the ground and bawled into his hands. He had never been so- so _humiliated _in his life! He had just wet himself in front of _everyone!_ And then he started _crying _about it! Ivan wailed loudly, finding it impossible to calm himself down. Suddenly he heard footsteps clacking down the hall; toward him, no doubt. He peeked to the side to see Alfred heading his way. _'Great, Alfred has come to make me feel even worse about myself.' _

"G-Go away, Fredka, I-I am already more ashamed and humiliated than I have ever b-been!" Ivan choked between sobs. He was sitting here in a puddle of his own pee, he was degraded in front of everyone he knew, and he was sopping wet. What else could the irritating American want!

Much to Ivan's surprise, however, he found arms embracing him. Was Alfred… Was Alfred hugging him? "F-Fredka… I-I.."

"Hush, Ivan. There's no need to cry. Things happen, it was just an accident…"

Ivan calmed down a bit, and though he was still crying, his hyperventilating became ragged breaths. He leaned his head on the blonde man's shoulder. "F-Fredka… I-I thought you would tease m-me.."

Alfred looked melancholy. "Of course not… Ivan, I've never told this to anyone, but… A while back I had an accident right in front of my brother. I know how it feels, I know how embarrassing it is… I just want you to know that I won't judge you because of it."

Ivan's eyes welled again. "A-Alfred, I-I… I had to go all through the meeting…" he started to cry again, "A-And I-I just couldn't hold it anymore..!" Ivan wanted nothing more than to sob into Alfred's shoulder, but he refrained from doing so. He didn't want to get him wet.

"Hey Ivan… If you wanna just cry for a while, I'll be here.. Lord knows that's all I wanted to do, and it really helps when someone is there to comfort you.."

Ivan accepted without hesitation, and he all but melted into the other's arms. Ivan bawled into Alfred's shoulder, and Alfred whispered soothing words into Ivan's ear as he rocked him side to side. "It's okay, Ivan," he crooned reassuringly as he slowly stroked his hair, rubbing his back gently with his other hand, "It wasn't your fault.. It's okay, just let it out.."

And Ivan did exactly that. Finally he got a chance to let go of so much stress, and all of the embarrassment of his accident back in the conference room. He wept and wept, babbling incoherently. "I-I-I really didn't mean to- a-and I felt so helpless like a little ch-child..! A-And it's b-been so long since someone has held me, I-I've just been s-so lonely..! A-And-and, Fredkaaaaa..!"

Alfred, taking pity on his former enemy, pulled him closer to his chest. He didn't care if he got wet. It was… It was heartbreaking, really, to see Ivan cry like this. It was painful to watch _anyone_ feel so degraded, and if they were so embarrassed that they actually broke down and _sobbed_ about it, especially the usually emotionless Ivan… Alfred felt like crying himself. "It's all alright, Ivan.. Accidents happen, you were just unlucky today. It could have happened to any of us… Shhh…"

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only about twenty minutes, Ivan's cries had slowed into hiccups and small sniffles. His eyes were red and his eyelashes were wet; his lower lip was still quivering and his breathing was still shaky and unstable, but he had finally stopped crying. Alfred helped the dripping man up and walked him to the bathroom.

Back in the conference room, Alfred walked in with a now clean and dry Ivan. It was obvious that he had been crying. People were murmuring, gossiping, and Ivan knew it was all about him. No one did anything until Feliks stood and pointed at the emotionally weakened Ivan. "Look! It's, like, the baby!"

"I bet he needs diapers!"

"I wonder if he still wets the bed!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Alfred screeched. Ivan swore he could see steam puffing out of his ears.

"Listen to me! Ivan is not a baby, and this incident doesn't make him any different! Imagine if it happened to you, and then as soon as you walked back in the room, everyone started ridiculing you and teasing you about it! How would you feel!" The room went dead silent before the blonde Pole muttered a quick "Sorry."

Ivan sniffled, silently thanking Alfred. The spectacled American responded with an arm around Ivan's shoulders. Ivan just felt like crying again. He just wanted to go home, go to sleep, and forget about the whole day. He wanted Alfred to be with him. "I think we should continue the meeting tomorrow," Alfred announced. There were no disagreements, and everyone went back home.

At the hotel, Alfred agreed to sleep in Ivan's room for the night. "But I noticed," he said, "It was Ukraine who made the remark about bedwetting. Ivan, do you still wet the bed?~"

Ivan could only blush.

"Ewww!"

"Fredka, y-you were okay with it yesterday!"

"Yeah, when I wasn't sleeping in it, dude!"

"B-But, I-I cannot help it Fredka, i-it just happens w-when I'm stressed… Uwaaaaaah..!"

"N-No, Ivan, you don't have to cry about it! It's okay! Really!"

Ivan sniffled. The wet spot underneath him was getting cold and uncomfortable to sit in, not to mention his pajama bottoms were soaked. "S-Sorry for getting you all wet, Fredka…"

"It's okay. It was just an accident, right?"

"D-Da… J-Just an accident."

"And Ivan?"

"D-Da?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

**AN: Well, there it is! And I had to add that last part. Bedwetter!Ivan is just too cute to pass up! And sorry for the crappy ending line, I'm tired and if I do more than that it's even worse… :C But looking back, I guess it's okay C: Anyway, please R&R! They inspire me to write more! And I think I'm getting better at omorashi!~**

**tl;dr: The ending line isn't satisfactory to me, I think I'm getting better at omo fics, and R&R!**


End file.
